The Smoldering Inferno
by Rocci
Summary: One shot re-imagining of the battle between Meltdown Godzilla and Final Form Destoroyah.


**The Smoldering Inferno **

The single echoing shriek as the King saw his son plummeting to the ground. The red eyes watching as if in slow motion as the beast's body crashed into the complex below. His erupting heart, for a single moment stopped as grief overcame him. A loud, high pitched, airless scream and Godzilla's attention was diverted upwards. That monster, that demon did the unthinkable and the unforgivable. The spew of light violent spread throughout the ground, shattering buildings and Godzilla heard the high keen of his son as he was bombarded by the oxygen destroyer. An act, so vile that the King was unsure if it had happened, but that high roar of supremacy that echoed from that darkest of creatures was proof enough.

Godzilla, the monster created from mankind's own negligence was now beyond anything. The red splotches on his body radiated furiously, increasing his burning power beyond anything and everything. He was beyond any creature he had ever faced, he was stronger than any monster that could ever face him. He was greater than all the creature's that had ever dare to come his way, to harm him, to beat him, to destroy him. Biollante, King Ghidorah, Battra, Mothra, Mechagodzilla, even the almighty SpaceGodzilla was left in the dust of his overwhelming and torturous supremacy.

But one….was there. A creature who defied the laws of reality, born form the creation of the only weapon that had killed the original. There was one monster, in the flames of the torn city that was beyond anything that Godzilla had ever faced before. The Lord of Demons…

Destoroyah.

The creature was wicked and beyond salvation, a being so twisted as to find the glee in killing Godzilla's son. But Destoroyah wanted more than just that revenge, he wanted to kill this monster in front of him, he wanted to obliterate him from existence and prove that nothing would ever comprehend his overwhelming power. Godzilla was the most powerful monstrosity that existed, but Destoroyah was the one creature who could rival him.

**1135+ Degrees**

The burst of intensity washed over the city as Godzilla unlashed his nuclear energy. The magma colored beam raced across the sky towards the thing the King hated most of all. But Destoroyah would never die so easily, the demon would never give up and let this thing win the greatest war of supremacy. Throwing back it's head, Destoroyah unleashed a devastating oxygen destroyer that collided with Godzilla's nuclear blast. The buildings around the center point of the collision shattered and fell and Godzilla began to push the beam back. This creature, would stand no more. Destoroyah however, was going to prove to the King of Monsters just how powerful it truly was.

The wings expanded, the multiple minds of Destoroyah concentrated and with a single outcry of intensity, exploded his power outwards. The ground cracked and disintegrated where the ultimate demon stood, the oxygen destroyer obliterating through the blast and heading towards the shocked King. Godzilla felt the heated blast of destruction hit him square in the chest, his flesh peeling off and his pained roars sounding throughout Tokyo. Then breathless he became as Destoroyah's bestial tail grasped him by the throat and with a hard toss, slammed the King into the side of one of the buildings, letting it collapse upon his rival. Screeching his hatred, Godzilla unleashed his explosive blast, letting it rip across the landscape and hitting Destoroyah's head. The beast toppled backwards, hissing its rage at this thing who would dare think to keep challenging it. Godzillla apparently, did not get the lesson the first time.

A blow from the red demon's claw caused Godzilla's to stagger backwards. Destoroyah swung around, it's tail tightening until it slammed across Godzilla's side, sending the beast sprawling. But the pain in Godzilla's mind, heart and body was growing and as it grew, so did his power. The rising temperature of the supreme being did not stop nor did it falter.

**1158+ Degrees**

Shrieking for the first time since it had attained it's most powerful form, Destoroyah felt the burning inferno race across it's chest. The beam struck at his lower left abdomen, and the heat spread to the top of it's left shoulder, leaving a long bloody trail. Reflexively Destoroyah spat out a globule of blood, the insane bulbous yellow eyes starring spitefully as Godzilla. The horn on the creature's head began to glow, and wanting revenge for having been hurt, Destoroyah's bladed horn sliced through Godzilla's flesh. The pain exploded but the pain was matched by Godzilla's own determination, a refusal to give up and die, not before he destroyed this abomination. The claw rushed, and Destoroyah was struck across the head, the blow forcing his body to the side. It faltered, bringing back a clawed hand and backhanding the King of monster in retaliation. The skyscrapers melted and disintegrated in the wake of the god and the devil, neither one of them ready to give up. Godzilla's burning rage matched by Destoroyah's depraved insanity.

Sickened of this fight, Destoroyah held on to both of Godzilla's shoulders, letting it's micro oxygen spread and increasing it's power. The floral pattern on it's chest opened wide, the violet light exposing itself and Godzilla's eyes widened before he was struck down. The King of monster's body was obscured in the massive light, and only his roars could be heard, he was shot forth through the multiple buildings, his body bursting with intense pain as he slid across the streets and landed in the smoldering rubble of destruction.

Destoroyah spread it's wings, and flew into the air cackling. Godzilla was a fool, for daring to think that it ever stood a change against it. It was Oxygen Destroyer, the Bringer of Ends, the Lord of Demons and the Creator Of Death. There was no way, that this monster could ever hope to beat it. It was an impossibility. It would never happen and now Destoroyah would prove it's point once and for all. Godzilla would die here and now and all would see it. Everyone would watch the King fall to it's knees and perish under it's enormous strength.

The winds of hell washed over as the demonic beast let it's dominance flare out. Lavender electricity wrapped its jagged self around the creature's body, as the devil went to finish of the god. It would be over soon, Destoroyah's crescent tipped tail poised to pierce through Godzilla's heart. But Godzilla was not down, and there was no way he would give up, not to this creature, this demented thing who had killed his son. The intense heat rammed into the Demon's chest, Godzilla's nuclear blast pushing it back. The creature screamed and let lose a furious barrage of micro oxygen. The nuclear energy burned and tore at Destoroyah while micro oxygen decimated Godzilla's flesh.

Their blasts ended, but their claws met. Roaring and hissing, neither one finding the advantage. But Godzilla knew, that of all thing he would not lose. Not to this creature, no matter how powerful it was. With a roar so loud it shattered glass, the King unleashed as powerful beam of pure energy that struck the devil. It's body was obscured in the light, the sounds of its painful shrieks echoing.

Enough!

The explosion riddled the area as Destoroyah let lose everything it had, it's demonic powers erupting as it was tired of this. It was tired of being challenged and sick of this bastardization of reality. It was the strongest, It was the most powerful. Nothing was stronger than it.

**1171+ Degrees**

His son was dead and he was dying. His body burned and his heart throbbed and his hate for this one creature stood beyond all the others. Godzilla's body was thrown to the ground from Destoroyah's punch, the beats body struggling to get back up. A foot planted itself on Godzilla's head, pushing it downwards as Destoroyah's airless laugh rang in Godzilla's ears. Moving the crescent tipped tail around Godzilla's neck and using its intense strength, the demon lifted the King from the floor, holding him up with it's tail. Choking for air as foam washed over Godzilla's mouth, Destoroyah increased the pressure.

Blurred and gone, Godzilla's mind was fading and certainly the last thing it would see and hear, was the laughing face of this murderous behemoth. His body was burning, his hatred was burning, his mind was burning. Everything was burning.

His son was dead.

Dead…

….Dead.

The rage of his loss overcame in and Godzilla let out a spluttering roar, his body exploding outwards. The nuclear pulse pushed Destoroyah away who screamed in defiance and abhorrence. Godzilla got up the red splotches glowing wildly as the ground beneath Godzilla's feet began to burn away and cover the king with smoke. The pain was building but his want for revenge overweighed the pain in his body. The flames licked around Godzilla's body as he roared the greatest roar he had ever given in his entire life. The spines on his back were dripping, slowly falling off as they melted and Godzilla's cold red eyes sought out the destruction of his most hated enemy.

**1190+ Degrees**

The liquid energy dripped from Godzilla's maw and he unleashed his power in the form of the massive red and orange beam of devastation. Striking the beast in the shoulder, Destoroyah screamed as part of his body was blown off and disintegrated in the flaming winds. Godzilla was furious and he let lose another beam of nuclear energy which crashed into the devil's chest. Spewing up blood, Destoroyah refused to give up and his micro oxygen beam bombarded Godzilla across his head, pushing the King back.

**1192+ Degrees**

The beam of light once again shot out and struck Destoroyah across the chest, breaking his skin apart. Godzilla fired again, the blast obliterating the surroundings as it once again struck the red monster. Regret and anger fueled his power and Godzilla knew that he would never lose to this abomination. He reared his head back and bombarded the creature with his beams, blowing apart his flesh and so desperately wanting to kill it once and for all.

But Destoroyah's endurance was equal to Godzilla's power and it seemed that the creature would just not fall. It took the blasts head on, it felt the agonizing pain as it's flesh was burned off but the creature would not falter its desires to kill. It fired off another beam of micro oxygen, the violet electricity stabbing at Godzilla's flesh.

**1194+ Degrees**

The two titans slowly made their way to each other, their bodies torn and ragged, Godzilla's spines dripping painfully from his back, Destoroyah's flesh fried and bleeding. Godzilla's claw rammed against Destoroyah's head. Counterattack, Destoroyah landed a foul blow to Godzilla's side both of them refusing for an instant to give up.

They grasped each other's hands in their claws, the ground shaking and smoking where they stood. The pressure increased as they tried to push the other down, both of roaring and hissing for the other to die.

**1196+ Degrees**

And Godzilla slowly started to push back.

The demon's eyes widened as it felt the pressure against him, his arms being pushed back, his body losing the struggle. Impossible, it was impossible!

**1197+ Degrees**

The blast blew apart the landscape, Godzilla unleashing a blow so powerful it blew Destoroyah's left arm and right wing off. The parts vanishing forever into the inferno of death. The devil screamed, its rage of this impossibility overwhelming. Godzilla would die! It rushed forward, his claw reaching out as the violet electricity wrapped around its fanged mouth.

Godzilla, with his pain overwhelming tilted his head back.

**1198+ Degrees**

His back exploded, the worst pain ever engulfing him. Destoroyah's yellow eyes were set in an insane stare of hate, the micro oxygen wrapping from his mouth around his body so that the creature was covered in purple lightning. Likewise Godzilla's body was engulfed in the flames of his power.

Destoroyah came in, his claw outstretched.

**1199+ Degrees**

Godzilla's heart exploded as he brought his head forward. The maw opened up, the lava leaking out as Destoroyah rushed in, ready to take him out…ready to kill him. The red claw, inches from Godzilla's head.

This was it, the finale, the ultimate showdown, the big end. Godzilla could feel his body wasting away, and he knew that he would be long gone after this fight. So let the world see the ultimate clash between the two most powerful Kaijus ever. Let man see the end of this long drawn out war. Let them watch as it all came down to this most crucial moment, the heat, the scars, the regrets, the pain and the rage.

Let them see, as the final light burned into their eyes.

**1200 Degrees!**

Godzilla's roars echoed for an eternity as he unleashed his full, unrestrained nuclear beam at the demonic creature. The beam covered everything, the bright light obscuring the view as it crashed and overwhelmed Destoroyah. Godzilla's body melted, the flesh peeling away down to the bones. The heat radiating outwards as Destoroyah roared in its horror and disbelief, in its agony and its fury as the light obliterated its body. Tokyo burst and became nothing but dust in the flaming light. It's arm fell, its wing vanished and the million minds disappeared screaming, and Destoroyah's body was completely destroyed in the fury of Godzilla's wrath.

The King of the monster, his bones showing, his heart gone and his back destroyed, bowed his head, feeling the pain ebbing him to darkness. But a sense of victory in his mind as he reared back his head and gave one great final roar before he vanished into the heated light of the smoldering inferno.


End file.
